The Love Machine
Part 1* Phineas: Hmm, Ferb what can we do today? I just had a brainwave! Lets build a love machine, see who we can get together! Ferb: *Nods* Phineas: Lets get building! Isabella: Hey Phineas, watcha doin'? Phineas: Buildin' a love machine. we are gunna see who we can get in LOVE! Ferb: *Growls* Isabella: Ok, I have to see my Mom so il be back later guys! Bye! Phineas: Ok, Bye Izzy! *Part 2* Phineas: Hmm, Thats brilliant! Lets get zapping! Ferb: *Nods* Phineas: I just had an idea, lets zap ourselves, see who we fall in love with! they could be the one for us. Ferb: *Nods head* Phineas: Right, Ferb, get ready! *steps in front of machine*, get ready! (Zaps) Phineas: Ok, before this comes over us, i'l zap you. Oh wait, *feels something* OMG, i have to go, see Isabella, give her some flowers, maybe chocolate, bye Ferb, gotta go see my LADY. Ferb: *Shrugs*, *Thinks* il have to zap myself. (Zaps) Ferb: *Runs off to find Vanessa* Part 3: Phineas: *Knocks on Isabellas door*, Honey, Come here! Isabella: What? Honey?! Phineas: Yeah, I brought these for you, Flowers, Chocolate! Isabella: Somethings wrong, you never cared for me like this... Phineas: Well, now i do. Isabella: I have to find out what has happeed. *looks over road* *Sees machine*Phineas, what the heck is that? Phineas: Love machine, Me and Ferb zapped ourselves and this happened. Isabella: Oh my gosh, we have to save Ferb! Where is he? Phineas: Proballys with Vanessa. Isabella: Well we gotta go tell vanessa...NOW! Part 4: Isabella: VANESSA, OPEN UP! PLEASE! Vanessa: Yeah, Izzy? Isabella: Is Ferb there? Vanessa: No, why? Isabella: Phineas told me they built a love machine and zapped themselves so im guessing he will come here and look at phineas when he zapped himself! (shows) Vanessa: OMG, i cant let that happen! Isabella: Yeah! Vanessa: We gotta get them changed back! Isabella: I know, this could be permanent so we better hurry! Part 5: (In the garden) Isabella: Phineas, quick, stand there! Phineas: Ok, ok, dont get your gorgeus knickers in a twist! Isabella: Eugh, Eww. How the heck do you know about my knickers? Vanessa: Are we really having this conversation right now? Isabella: Ok. (zaps Phineas) Phineas: Oh thank goodness, maybe a love machine was a bad idea! Isabella: But where is Ferb? Phineas: Hmm, i should be able to ring him, that is if he has his M-Phone. Isabella: Ok, you ring him, me and Vanessa will get it ready! (Rings) (Ferb walks in) Isabella: ZAP VANESSA, ZAP!!!!!!!!!!! Vanessa: OKKKK!!!!!!!! (Zaps) Ferb: What the heck? Where am i? Phineas: we had to change you back, i got to caught up in love. Maybe it was a bad idea. Isabella: Just remember, dont try this anytime soon again, lol :) Phineas: Ok thanks. Oh wait, i forgot something. (gives kiss) Isabella: What was that for? Phineas: just to say, thanks, you saved me, and Ferb, so i owe you one. Wanna go to Dinner? Isabella: Sure, Maybe later though. Phineas: Ok And they all lived happily ever after, (cheesy) Please do not edit without my consent as i spend hours writing this up. Category:Fanon Works